wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Operation False Sunset ( RP Event )
Date of Event: 5-20-11 OPERATION: FALSE SUNSET Objective: Infiltrate the hallowed grounds of Aru-Talis, and capture or slay the human known as Kainas. *Acting Chief Investigator: VDS08 Infiltration Team: *Gilkara Sunbringer *Sanza Dawnprose *Sameal T. Hymn *Menelwen Veara *Lacryma Devanti Mission Status: "'''ACCOMPLISHED"' - MAY REQUIRE FURTHER INVESTIGATION AND MONITORING'' Debrief: Gathered some time before the hour of 2200, infiltration team flew, with Blackheart (Menelwen) at the lead, to the designated holy site of the Sunbringers, Aru-Talis, with intent to either capture or slay a known cultist and traitor, Kainas, formerly a Knight of the Silver Hand and now a savant of Deathwing is believed to have played a hand in the many false accusations presented against L. Devanti, former High Priestess of Solune, and he is wanted for the murder of Magister Arellan Sunfire. Upon arrival, the infiltration team encountered the objective, appearing as twisted, unhinged visage of himself. Resistance was met in the form of a Troll berserker and his henchmen and a pair of demons before finally cornering the corrupted Kainas. Combat ensued with the team successful after a last minute intervention by a shadowy figure (later revealed to be Lukahn Devanti who had faked his death as part of a greater plan) ''that hurled a vial of blood at Kainas. Strangely the blood seemed to react in a violent way with the Old God tainted magic Kainas had absorbed weakening him and allowing us to strike him down. I took a sample of the blood but I could not isolate who it belonged to. I almost want to say that it feels like Lacryma's blood.. but the essence of mana that remained had been expended to aid us in neutralizing Kainas had tainted the sample preventing a solid identification. We buried Kainas in a shallow grave and Lacryma performed some last rites on his body to ensure he could not be reanimated ''(in reality she was preparing his body for reanimation, and he was revived as a Forsaken sometime during the Hour of Twilight.) While the mission itself was successful, the remaining members of the infiltration team, Blackheart, Devanti, and myself, were met with a stark reality: that the battle was a farce, a ruse used by the corrupted Kainas to complete some form of dark ritual. His death came with little in the way of reward, and no concrete evidence to clear Lacryma of her supposed crimes. If anything, her anger at the news of a shadowy assailant that provided aid had a counter effect. Worse yet, the deceased left a grim note in the form of a posthumous message of dark tidings to come. What it means for myself or anyone else remains to be seen. There was little to celebrate after the mission was done. I feel disheartened that I could do little to help Lacryma, save for put down her fallen colleague in the hopes that he would be corrupted no more. While I wish to praise the heroics of those involved, I fear the nobility would never accept the story of a Devanti playing the hero, especially since many have already vilified her as a traitor and corrupter, both of which, I still hold, are false charges. No.. there is something more at work here. Something that does not add up. In the end, I feel Operation: False Sunset is only the turning point in what may be a long and potentially dangerous fight against unfathomable forces. I can only hope future missions are met with better success, and that we may turn these tides of darkness. Vynallan D. Shadesworn- AFTERMATH: Two weeks later.. the events Kainas foretold came to pass and the earth began to rot.. Shortly after this incident, Vynallan Shadesworn was found stripped naked and crucified to a banner of Silvermoon, in a fashion not unlike that of the late Lady Avali. Vynallan survived, but only barely. It is now clear that there is a cult presence in Silvermoon, and that it is the enemy of those who fought Kainas. It may well be that Kainas was sent as a means of revealing threats to the Twilight's Hammer so that they could cut down their enemies at their leisure. Category:Archived Stories Category:Archived Events